kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Corde Detrick
Corde Detrick is a Najenmik soldier operating within the C.C.C. Alpha Sector in 2414. Early Life Corde Detrick was born on July 15th, 2390, to Vikar and Kaatje Detrick. As Kaatje had never known her mother, and Vikar never knew either of his parents, they both made a vow to give their son a better childhood than they both had. Living in a stable and loving household, Corde went to the Visari School of Higher Education from the age of 3 to the age of 13, scoring well in all classes, particularly the ones that involved leadership, ballistics or cybernetics. At the age of 13 Corde decided that he wanted to follow in his parents footsteps and told them that he wanted to join the Imperial military, specifically attempting to join the Najenmik like his father. Najenmik Training Once voicing this desire to his parents, who were proud of their son, Vikar warned him that despite him being the son of the Najenmik Overseer, he would not receive any special treatment during the brutal training regimen. His son understood, and roughly a week later began his trials. The agonizing and utterly horrific decade that followed certainly hardened him from being the kind and innocent child he was before, in particular a terrible accident in his 9th year at the Academy, in which a massive chemical explosion tore through his body and sprayed volatile chemicls throughout his system. That accident cost him both of his arms, requiring extreme cybernetic enhancements to save his life. But unlike most of his peers, he did successfully maintain his own identity and attitude throughout his ordeal, while also scoring higher than even his father in almost every trial given to him. Service during the Third Extrasolar War Once the T.E.W. broke out, Corde joined his fellow Najenmik in the infiltration of the C.C.C. While most of his comrades went to work setting up supply chains and information networks, Corde simply laid low and explored the nation himself. While his more eager or brash peers waged a clandestine war with the CCSCIA, Corde got a job at the Monroe Weapons Combine, quickly working his way up the corporate ladder until he was transferred to work directly under the CEO, Jason Monroe. After roughly a year of working with him and developing a good friendship, Corde "disappeared" one night when out drinking with Jason and several other workers in celebration of such a successful year. The grief of losing his friend apparently lead a family-less Jason into a depression, as he continuously made business decisions that drove his company, one of the top suppliers of the C.C.C. military, into the ground. It wasn't until the meeting of the Inner Cabinet on March 31st, 2415 that Corde finally threw off his disguise, killing the entire cabinet before disappearing amongst all the chaos. Cybernetic Enhancements Corde has a wide array of cybernetics grafted throughout his body, due to the severe injury that his upper torso and arms endured during an accident in his Najenmik training. These include: * Ocular enhancements that allow him to see clearly at night, allow him to zoom in on any target of interest and see in thermal and X-ray. * Vocal mimicry, allowing him to perfectly copy any person's voice he has ever heard, project his voice to different areas and to change the volume and intensity of his tone much more than the average person. In extreme cases, can even create an echolocation type of effect if his eyes were rendered unusable. * Drastic enhancements to his torso, artificial heart and lungs that filter the blood and air in his body, making him immune to any diseases and most forms of poison. He also has an Anti-Personnel Explosive system within his body that allows him to unleash a sizable explosion around him in streme circumstances. * Cybernetic arms that have blades hidden within the fingers, wrists and elbows to allow him a weapon in any situation, as well as having moderately increased strength. * Spinal augments as well make his spinal cord and vertebrae extremely durable and flexible, meaning that breaking his neck or back is nearly impossible. Even more useful, howver, is the holographic interface embedded within his spine. This device allows him to take a perfect visual appearance of any humanoid being he has seen, and coupled with his Vocal mimicry, make him a terrifyingly capable infiltrator.